I Want To Know What Love Is
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: A one-shot that Nerf-or-Nothing requested for a little Ami/Duo action which I was happy to provide as they are one of my fav couples.Its an AU that is explained through flashbacks. Basically Amy is the shy girl and Duo popular boy that has a plan.


**A/N… hehe I know another story. But other stories are flowing so much easier and this was a one-shot that Nerf-or-Nothing requested. She wanted a story about Duo and Ami and I obliged. I would have liked to extend this into a multi chapter one but I have way too many other stories. I may eventually get to writing this into a longer one but I am not sure. **

**So yeah another AU one that I couldn't help but get a little bit of Mina/Trowa in I can't help it, it's a disease and one I don't necessarily want to get rid of.**

**Also yes the characters in Ami's story Agent Em and Agent Zee are a little shout out to Mercury/Zoicite... Love the Shitennou/Senshi relationships lol.**

**Even though it was written quite quickly I hope you still like it. **

**The bits in italics are flashbacks if you didn't realise**

**As always read and review no flames… I also don't own anything!**

* * *

Ami sighed as she looked at her high school for the final time. It was finally time for graduation, the time she had been looking forward till since she started at the hell hole people call high school but now that she was here she kind of didn't want to leave. She guessed it had something to do with the man to her left holding onto her hand.

She looked up at him and blushed as he smiled charmingly down at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

His indigo eyes glinted with cheer as he chuckled softly at her. "I can't believe that after a year I can still make you blush just by a kiss on the cheek."

She laughed softly and pulled at his long chestnut braid. "It's because you still give me butterflies, Duo even after a year."

He smiled and ruffled her blue hair before staring in her blue eyes. "It took me long enough to get you to feel those butterflies in the first place."

Ami smiled and nodded remembering back to what started this relationship.

* * *

_Ami shook her head as she stared at the comments on her latest story. They were all complimentary but all stated the same thing, her fans wanted romance. _

_Ami sighed and thought to herself. "Ugh don't these people realise the reason I stick to the genre of crime and mystery is because it doesn't require romance! Though it seems as if my two protagonists seem to have an underlying sexual tension that I never realised before. Everyone just wants to see them get together already but how am I supposed to write about the two falling in love if I have never fallen in love before"_

_Just at that moment she heard a bell like laugh and knew immediately who it was. She looked up to find that she was correct in the assumption it was her best friend Mina. Mina was what most people would imagine the head cheerleader to be. She was tall, thin with curves, beautiful blonde hair and clear blue eyes. _

_Ami smiled as an idea came to her when she saw a tall brunette boy with stunning emerald eyes lean down and place a kiss on Mina's lips._

"_I know I will ask Mina what love is like. It is like the research that goes into writing the other scenes in my book. Mina will know exactly what love is."_

_So with her determination she walked up to Mina and coughed softly grabbing Mina's attention. _

_Mina looked over and smiled widely at Ami. "Hey Ames, what can I help you with?"_

_Ami blushed slightly as she responded. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something in private."_

_Mina nodded and turned to her boyfriend who just nodded and departed with a kiss._

"_So Ames, what's up?"_

"_Well you know how I am the writer Lady of the Lake?" Mina nodded as she was the only one who did know. "Well all my readers want some romance in the next book, apparently they can't handle the underlying sexual tension. I don't understand because I never wrote that sort of stuff but apparently Agent Em and Zee have it."_

_Mina nodded enthusiastically being one of Ami's biggest fans. "You mean you didn't mean to write it like that?"_

_Ami shook her head vigorously. "No I didn't and know that people are demanding romance I don't know how to go about writing it. How do I get them to fall in love and describe the feeling accurately? I have never been in love! Can you explain love for me?"_

_Mina sighed as she pulled Ami to sit down on a nearby bench. "Ami it's not really something I can describe for you. It's something you feel."_

_Ami sighed and stared at Mina. "Please try."_

_Mina nodded and began talking. "Well for me I realised I was in love when I was willing to give up everything for Trowa. I mean I gave up my popularity, head cheerleading position, friends and my families approval. When I realised that all that didn't matter when I had Trowa I knew it was love."_

"_Okay but can you describe the feelings."_

"_Umm well he makes me feel calm and hyper at the same time. I feel calm because I am just content to be near him and in his arms but I feel hyper because he makes my heart beat harder. The feelings are just incredible how when I am in his arms nothing else exists and I feel like nothing could hurt me because he would protect me. He gives me a sense of belonging that I didn't have before. He makes me feel complete and he still gives me butterflies even after 2 years."_

_Ami listened carefully and tried to feel what Mina felt but she still couldn't. "I just can't and I am sure some writers write about love without being in love! Why can't I (A/N I have never been in love and I still write about love)"_

"_Ami let me ask you something. What do you think love is?"_

"_Technically love is the release of endorphins which makes you…"_

_Mina laughed as she cut her off. "See that is the problem you are thinking of it in a scientific way. Love isn't like that; there is no rhyme or reason to it. It just happens to the most unsuspecting. Maybe you should actually try falling in love."_

_With that Mina walked away leaving Ami to think._

* * *

Ami was brought back to reality by Duo laughing and pulling her in close.

"I still can't believe you were eavesdropping on me and Mina. You managed to find out my deepest secret and use it against me."

Duo smiled and chuckled. "Yeah I did, what I couldn't help it. I liked you and you hated me. To you I was just this popular jock that had all the girls after him and made fun of you. You just didn't realise the reason I used to tease you was to see you blush. You looked so cute when you did."

Ami blushed and smiled remembering back to how their 'friendship' started.

* * *

_Ami ran her hands through her hair as she watched Mina walk away. She jumped slightly in fright as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see that stupid braided idiot looking like the cat that just caught the canary._

"_What can I help you with Duo?"_

_Duo smirked at her. "Nothing much Ami or should I say Lady of the Lake."_

_Ami gasped and pulled Duo into a nearby storage cupboard for privacy._

"_Wow Ami if you wanted to get me alone in a dark space all you had to do was ask."_

_Ami's face flames up and she was glad that it was dark enough that Duo wouldn't be able to see. "Not my intention Duo! I just want to know how much you know."_

"_I know you are the writer Lady of the Lake and that you need to write romance but you can't because you have never been in love. That covers everything yes… well apart from all the lovey dovey crap that Mina was spouting."_

_Ami gaped at him and started slapping his chest making him laugh because it didn't hurt at all. "Duo you jerk, you eavesdropped on my conversation!"_

"_Sorry it was too interesting to ignore. Now that we have that out of the way. I can help you fall in love if you like."_

_Ami scoffed and went to leave. "Oh I know your reputation Duo and I wouldn't exactly say any of your past relationships ended in love, maybe an illegitimate child but not love."_

_Duo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm so the kitten has claws huh? Not the point let's go back to the issue, I know how to be romantic and get girls to fall for me. I could show you what it's like to be in love and because you are as cold as ice you won't fall in love but you will get to see what it feels like."_

_Ami considered his offer. He had been with a lot of girls his romancing style could be what she based Zee on, minus him being a player and objectively speaking Agent Em was a little bit like her and by experiencing being wooed first hand she could write based on her experiences. She was just glad that she didn't like this man at all and would never fall for him._

"_Fine Duo I accept. Though let's go through some rules when you do your wooing I will be in character of Agent Em so anything that happens isn't me it is her. You understand?"_

_Duo nodded as he leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek. "I understand and will let you know when our first date should be."_

_With that he left the room leaving Ami blushing and not sure whether she should have hit him for kissing her._

* * *

Ami placed a hand on her cheek like she could still feel that first kiss.

"You didn't know what to do when I kissed your cheek. You were shocked that I would be so forward but I was in the role of agent Zee."

Ami slapped his shoulder lightly, "No you weren't you just wanted to push my buttons."

"Very true and push your buttons I did. Remember our first date."

Ami smiled fondly at the memory. "I still have no idea how you got into my locker and placed that rose in there."

Duo laughed, "I have my ways."

* * *

_It had been about a week since Duo said he was going to woo her or rather Agent Em and all week he had been leaving little gifts with Mina to give to her. _

_Mina was finding the whole situation hilarious and could not stop laughing when Ami had explained why she was delivering gifts to Ami from Duo. Overall Mina thought it was romantic but warned Ami not to get involved with Duo, she knew him and knew that his charm was legendary and soon she would be under his spell. Ami had simply laughed it off but it was hard to laugh off the gift in her locker._

_Inside her locker she had found the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It had pure white petals that seemed to be lined in an ice blue around the edges. On it were dewy drops of water giving the rose the impression that it was an ice rose. Then next to the rose was a crystal rose. It was perfect and shimmered beautifully in the light._

_She picked up the note placed with it and read it quietly to herself. "I saw the white rose and thought of you but then I realised that it would die and I would never want our love to die with that rose so I also bought you the crystal rose. It is a rose that will never die and signify our love. Please accompany me on a date this evening. I will pick you up from your house at 7, dress nicely._

_Ami smiled to herself and smelt the rose as she whispered. "Silly boy we aren't in love."_

_She was startled out of her musings when she felt a presence behind her whisper in her ear. "Not yet we aren't."_

_She turned around to tell him only to find that he was walking away departing with a wink._

_Later that night Ami had called Mina over to help her get ready for her date. Mina had quickly chosen out one of Ami's fancier dresses. It was a blue off the shoulder dress that went to her knees. It clung to her chest emphasising what little she had before flowing from her hips. Her hair was in little twists and pulled back to give off an elegant air. Mina had kept the make-up simple with silver eye shadow, a little bit of black liner and mascara, dewy blush and light pink lips. She added a pair of strappy white heels a little higher than she was used to and a little white bag._

_After Mina had helped get Ami ready she rushed off to meet Trowa leaving Ami to sit and stew on her nerves. It was almost 7 and she was worried that it was all a joke Duo had thought up and at school on Monday it would be known that little shy Ami was actually a writer._

_She was so lost in those thoughts that she almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath before opening the door._

_She gasped in surprise as she took in Duo's appearance. She always knew he was good-looking but he looked so handsome in his black suit pants and dark blue dress shirt. In his hands where a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots and white roses._

_She smiled as he handed over the flowers. "You look beautiful Ami, are you ready to go?"_

_Ami nodded her nerves stopping her from saying anything. She was starting to feel something in her stomach and hoped that she was getting sick. She wasn't sure what it was but it didn't feel like any other time she had a stomach bug, it felt kind of like fluttering. _

_Shaking off the feeling she followed Duo as he walked them to a nearby restaurant. The two had a lovely time. He was being his usual charming self and his jokes soon made her feel comfortable enough to be herself around him._

_By the end of the night Ami could not stop laughing, she had tears in her eyes and was having slight trouble walking that she tripped only to be caught in strong arms._

_She looked up only to find herself staring into the indigo depths of Duo's eyes._

_Ami was unable to breathe as he gently held her before leaning down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _

_She was frozen unsure of what to do, until he applied slightly more pressure making her lean into him slightly before returning the kiss._

_Duo smiled as he pulled away. "That was a very clichéd move Ami. You should use it in your story."_

_Ami was still a little dazed but nodded nonetheless as they continued on back to her house. When they reached the door he smiled at her. "This was nice, we should do it again sometime."_

_Ami smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes it was lovely thank you."_

_She then turned to head back in only to find that Duo had grabbed her arm. "Ami if you are going to be using this for your novel, at least make sure the scene ends right. A first date when it goes well, like the one tonight, ends with a kiss."_

* * *

"It was a really lovely date but I still can't believe I fell over. It was just so cliché!"

"Yeah but your fan's loved that scene if I remember correctly."

Ami nodded as she smiled up at him. "Then we went on so many dates after that. I completely forgot that we weren't actually dating that I was using it as research. Mina was right when she said that I should have been careful around you, you just have that natural charm."

Duo laughed as he placed his hand on her face. "I have to admit I was trying really hard when it came to you. You would still always ignore me at school. Only when we were alone would it seem like you cared. "

"You know it was because I was being my character on dates and myself at school. I didn't even realise how I felt for you until the story was done and we had our first fight."

"Our first fight that managed to make our fake relationship into a real one."

Ami nodded and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

* * *

_Ami was sitting at her computer typing as Duo sat on her bed and watched as she finished the final chapter of her new story. It had been 6 months since they had started 'dating' for the purposes of her book but still nobody else but Mina and Trowa knew about it. Ami was so good at keeping the two separate the Duo was starting to believe that Ami still didn't feel anything for him._

_When she finished typing she turned to him smiling. "Finished, I can't thank you enough for helping me Duo."_

_Duo nodded feeling suddenly sad. "Does this mean we are going to stop seeing each other?"_

"_Well yes, I mean the deal was to pretend to go on dates and everything so that I could write my story and I did."_

_Duo suddenly felt angry, "Is that really all this was to you? Because I have to tell you Ami that I felt and meant everything I had ever said to you. I was hoping that over the 6 months that you would start to feel something but I guess I am not good enough for you."_

_Ami felt her heart break at what he was saying. "I don't understand isn't that what we agreed on?"_

"_God Ami don't you see that I actually like you maybe even love you! But this is still just an experiment to you isn't it. Mina shouldn't have warned you against me, she should have warned me not to fall for you."_

_Duo placed the last gift he had bought for her on her table before he started to walk away. Ami looked down at the gift and found a book. It was Pride and Prejudice, a book she had never read as she had never been interested in romance but Mina often said that Ami and Duo's relationship was similar to Mr Darcy and Elizabeth's. At first it seemed like they both hated each other and then they started to fall for each other. _

_Ami felt the tears come to her face when she realised that she did feel something for him. The fluttering she always felt in her stomach, the way her heartbeat faster whenever she thought of him and the way she felt protected when she was with him._

_Everything Mina said love was, she was feeling for Duo. She couldn't let him leave. _

_Ami raced out of her room not realising it was raining heavily outside. She ran down the street screaming Duo's name until she finally found him on the corner waiting to cross the road. _

"_Duo, please don't go! I am so sorry!"_

_Duo turned with wide eyes staring at Ami. "What are you doing outside? You are going to catch a cold."_

"_I don't care about that all I care about is you. I finally fully understand everything; it wasn't my character that was feeling everything it was me. I really like you Duo and I don't want this to end."_

_Duo smiled as he pulled her in close kissing her with all the passion he felt inside. When he pulled away he laughed. "God our relationship is so cliché. Our first kiss was when you fell into my arms and our first fight ends up with you running after me in the rain."_

_Ami laughed as she kissed him again. "We really are but I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

It had been 6 more months that led up to where they both were now. Ami and Duo had both gotten into the same college so they could stay together longer.

"I can't believe we are leaving her together. I never thought I would be one of those girls that went to college as their boyfriend."

Duo snorted as he put his arm over her shoulder. "Excuse me I am following you! You know how hard it was for me to get in, sports aren't looked on as highly as academics there. I had to work my butt off. I knew I had to follow you though."

Ami raised her eyebrow in question. "Why is that?"

Duo laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Because there are still a lot of things in our relationship you haven't experienced yet and if you want to continue writing you need to do them. For example how are you going to write the smut your fans demand if you have never done it before."

Ami slapped the back of Duo's head as she turned bright red but laughed at the same time. "Very true but I could always get someone else to help me write those parts."

With that she walked off with Duo going over what she said. When he realised what she said his head raised and his eyes widened. "Hey, wait a second! Ami you can't do that. AMI!"


End file.
